un cumpleaños inolvidable (version tomoe)
by Kotomi-Hirose
Summary: Hola! estoy aqui con un nuevo proyecto que es la version tomoe... es la segunda parte en de la version nanami, en la que veran las dificultades por las que paso tomoe, no..no fue taan simple, asi que aqui les dejo el fanfic de el. ¿Que clase de sentimiento es este? ¿Porque me preocupa tanto el cumpleaños de Nanami? ¿Aacaso sera...?


UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE (versión Nanami) Era un día extremadamente frío…pensé yo, pero es que acaso como diosa de la tierra que soy no puedo hacer nada al respecto? pensé yo pero mis absurdos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un zorro que con tono altanero me dijo: -Nanami…fíjate por donde andas, acabas de pisar un chicle… -ahh…espera queee?! Un chicle?! Huh este no es mi día… -si como digas solo no andes en las nubes… -tomoe.. -hmm? -sabes que fecha es este sábado no? -no tengo idea..pero no me interesa…apúrate que llegaremos tarde a clases.. -es verdad.. Debo ser una idiota…el no sabe que este sábado es mi cumpleaños y seria vergonzoso decírselo. Pero supongo que para un demonio zorro (que a vivido tanto tiempo) un cumpleaños no es un día especial después de todo… -nanami… -…ah lo siento tomoe que me decías? -te dije…APURATEEEEEE! -KYAAA! s-si! El no se interesaría en esas cosas… Nanami-chaaaaaan! La voz de Ami me hizo despertar de una fantasía en la que tomoe se acordaba de mi cumpleaños.-Ya sabemos de tu cumpleaños! -Es cierto Momozono ya investigamos porque cierta persona se lo escondió de sus amigas -Lo siento ami-chan, kei-chan pero yo no pienso celebrar esa fecha… -Porque? Ese día es especial para una huma-…una chica y en especial para ti nanami… La voz de kurama me hizo entender que era verdad… cada año la pasaba sola y por eso estaba tan emocionada de que por fin la pasare con personas queridas…y por eso cuando dije que no me importaba no sonaba algo que yo no diría. Mas bien sonaba a algo que Tomoe diría... -Nanami-chan se te ve algo triste…ocurre algo? -no pasa nada ami-chan… A la hora de salida kei-chan me arrastro hasta la puerta del colegio para irnos a lo que parecería otra eterna sesión de compras… -kei-chan lo lamento pero no creo que tomoe este de acuerdo con irme así sin decirle nada -Momozono…Mikage ya se fue hace como media hora -QUE?! Ese maldito zorro se fue sin decirme nada?! Creo que entendí como se siente cuando lo dejo por mis amigas cada día…. -Momozono…debemos conseguir ropa adecuada para tu cumpleaños no lo crees? - Pero como te dije no creo que tomoe este intere- -silencio- Diablos…dije lo que pensaba en voz alta… -momozono…ASI QUE ERA POR ESO?! Después de una tarde entera de pura ropa y algunos zapatos llegue al templo…en el momento que abrí la puerta vi a Tomoe que rápidamente escondió algo mientras se iba.. -Tomoe..Sucede algo? -nada Nanami..Esas palabras tan frías y nerviosas me llamaron la atención…que escondía Tomoe? ¿Por qué se puso nervioso? Ah! Acaso se acordó de mi cumpleaños y me compro un regalo? No…eso es imposible. Debe de ser otra cosa… -Nanami-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en tu día de colegio? -Muy bien Mizuki…sabes que tenia Tomoe hace unos momentos? -T-Tomoe-Kun? nada Nanami-chan! El n-no tenia n-nada..creo que me llama Mikage-san así que me voy. Mizuki mucho más nervioso que Tomoe corrió hacia su habitación mientras que Mikage-san entro por la puerta trasera… ¿Nanami-san no crees que has traído demasiadas cosas? -Ah..Mikage-san sabes que se trae Tomoe entre manos? -Ahahah mira que tarde es Nanami-san creo que llegaste algo tarde hoy…bueno no importa me iré a dar un baño—Pero mikage-sa- AHHH! Nadie me apoya aquí?! Al llegar la noche preferí no cenar ya que estaba ocupada probándome la montaña de ropa que me compre con kei-chan. Al día siguiente me fui al colegio sola ya que Tomoe me dejo una nota junto a mi desayuno que me decía que hoy no me acompañaría porque estaría ocupado.-Nanami hoy debes estar feliz al tener un poco de libertad por parte de ese zorro idiota…-No es así Kurama yo ni siquiera estoy feliz…espera…que acabo de decir?! Jajajajaa no me pasa nada Kurama estoy de lo mejor! -Puede que no tenga esas ridículas orejas que tiene ese idiota pero te escuche… -No te preocupes Kurama estoy bien de verdad.., -Que te parece si este sábado vamos a la montaña Kurama a ver a Suiro y a los demás? -Mmm… me parece una buena idea pero no estas ocupado siendo un torpe cuervo? La voz de Tomoe me hizo dar un saltito en mi sitio. -T-Tomoe?! Que no vendrías hoy al colegio?! -Te dije que no te acompañaría a la hora de entrada pero no te dije que no vendría…Nanami no ira contigo este sábado cuervo… -Porque no puedo ir?! Por lo visto me había enfadado, primero escondiendo cosas de mi y ahora resulta que no quiere que haga nada el día de mi cumpleaños?! Ah no el no me dirá que hacer… -Kurama iré contigo a visitar a Suiro y a los demás. Vi claramente como tomoe me miro con una cara terriblemente sombría mientras yo trate de ignorarlo. A la hora de la salida trate de evadirlo pero fue inútil, estaba esperándome afuera del salón completamente furioso mirándome fijamente y me arrastro hasta la salida. -Tomoe no importa lo que digas no interferirás en mi decisión. -Eres en verdad una idiota nanami…es que acaso piensas irte así como así del templo y dejando a tus creyentes sin bendición? -No te preocupes Tomoe no tendremos visita-… Tomoe miro enfadado pero no dijo absolutamente nada y eso me sorprendió… -Tomoe, lo lamento no quise decir eso… -Nanami…si te quieres ir con ese cuervo vete…pero eso si…si te vas NO VUELVAS! Me sorprendí porque el no hablaba de broma…estaba molesto en verdad y cuando me dijo eso me asusto y a la vez dolió… No pronuncio palabra hasta llegar al templo y cuando onikiri-kun y kotetsu-kun saludaron a Tomoe el tan solo les miro fríamente y se encerró en su habitación… -Que le sucede a Tomoe-kun? hace tiempo que no lo veo así de molesto… -Asi ha estado ayer ahora que lo pienso…incluso hoy me ha gritado… -Que?! Tomoe-kun hizo que?! Pero por que?! Algo ha pasado? -Se molesto porque este fin de semana me iré con Kurama a visitar la montaña de los cuervos…en serio que le pasa… -Nanami-chan…te vas este fin de semana? -Si…no le veo nada de malo en ir a jugar con Botanmaru-kun y hablar con Suiro… -ahhhhh (suspiro) si esto sigue así va a ser complicado para Tomoe-kun…va a ser mejor si te lo cuento… -Que pasa mizuki…acaso sabes porque Tomoe se esta comportando tan extraño últimamente? -Si Nanami-chan pero mejor vamos al porche para hablar mas tranquilamente… Al dirigirnos al porche vi que Mizuki estaba pensativo por lo cual me pregunte si lo que me iba a decir era tan malo como para ponerse así… -Nanami-chan, Tomoe-kun ha estado muy raro porque ha estado preparando algo especial para ti este sábado por ser tu cumpleaños…hasta pidió mi ayuda para eso pero ahora debe estar molesto y confundido porque preferiste irte con cuervo-kun que pasarlo con nosotros… Sentí como mi rostro se ponía caliente y tenia ganas de llorar…Tomoe… había hecho esto por mi… el…que siempre ha sido orgulloso me ha preparado una sorpresa? sin darme cuenta estaba a punto de llorar… -Tomoe-kun se ha esforzado mucho Nanami-chan así que no creo que el tenga la culpa de su pelea… -Tomoe…debo ir a pedirle disculpas…se esforzó y yo actúe de forma caprichosa…soy tan… -Nanami-chan deberías ir con Tomoe-kun ahora para resolver sus problemas de una vez… -Tienes razón Mizuki…gracias por contármelo sino creo que hubiera seguido actuando mal… Corrí hasta llegar a la habitación de Tomoe pero en ese momento apareció kotetsu-kun diciéndome que Tomoe ha salido hace un momento…no hay problema…lo esperaré…no creo que tarde mucho no? Pensé… Eran las 2:56 de la madrugada y yo estaba realmente congelada de frío… -estúpido Tomoe- pensaba…ese zorro hasta cuando piensa estar fuera…acaso se fue a la casa de te de las chicas tanuki?! Tranquila Nanami, Tomoe debe de estar en otro lado…un momento…y si esta en el tejado?! A veces se echa en el tejado a tomar sake…esta decido iré a ver… Cuando subí comprobé que efectivamente estaba ahí…por un momento me quede inmóvil…Que se supone que le debía decir?! Tomoe ya lo se todo así que no iré…no puedo decirle eso o si no Tomoe se pondrá furioso con Mizuki y no hará mi sorpresa… -Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí Nanami? La voz de Tomoe me hizo casi caerme pero milagrosamente me agarre del tejado y me subí completamente ahí.-Tomoe…pensé que estabas dormido… -Escuche tus pisadas en la escalera…eres ruidosa. -Tomoe…yo…yo…no puedo creer que estés aquí con tanto frío… Diablos esto no es nada parecido a lo que venia a decirle… -No tengo frío…si eso es todo deberías irte a dormir… -Tomoe! yo.. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me hizo tambalearme hasta el punto de casi caerme— -Nanami! Cuando abrí los ojos vi el rostro de Tomoe muy cerca del mío…me estaba abrazando…me salvo de una buena caída… -En serio…si no sabes estar aquí no vengas…que pasa si no te hubiera agarrado? Vi como Tomoe me miraba fijamente haciéndome sonrojar…olía muy bien…como a bambú y a…vino? -Nanami…a que has venido? -Tomoe…lo siento…yo lo he pensado y no iré a la montaña Kurama…me quedare aquí…contigo… Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente…cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me puse muy colorada. -Y a que se debe ese repentino cambio de decisión? -Pues…al principio creí que pasaría el fin de semana sin nada que hacer y este sábado es especial para mí y como dijiste que no te interesaba me puse furiosa y acepte la invitación de Kurama sin pensar… -Se que fecha es el sábado…y lo siento por decir que no me importa… -Tomoe entonces si lo sabes…que te parece si la pasamos con todos…eso seria suficiente…pasarlo con todos seria genial… -Lo siento pero eso no tengo planeado… -Eh? entonces que es lo que tienes planeado? -Ya veras mañana… -Pero mi cumpleaños ya es hoy…acaso no sabes que hoy ya es sábado? Anda dime que es lo que tienes planeado…si? -No…pero como es tu cumpleaños…felicidades… Dirigiendo su mano hacia mí, acaricio mi cabello dulcemente. Cuando quito su mano cubrió con su manga su rostro…aun así vi el rostro sonrojado de Tomoe que me hizo enrojecer en gran cantidad… -Tomoe…gracias…muchas gracias -Te queda mejor de lo que pensaba… -Huh? Cuando me di cuenta llevaba un collar con una flor de cerezo en el medio…el collar era muy hermoso para ser verdad… -T-Tomoe esto…esto es—No te gusta? -P-Por supuesto que me gusta! Me encanta! Es muy hermoso! -Me alegro que te guste… No lo puedo creer…primero me felicita avergonzado y ahora tengo un collar hermoso?! Acaso lo estoy soñando? Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… -Vamos a dormir Nanami…ya es demasiado tarde para una humana… -Gracias Tomoe… Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. En la mañana siguiente el templo fue un alboroto…risas y gritos por doquier. Recibí muchos regalos y todo fue maravilloso. En la tarde llegaron Himemiko y Kotaro, seguidos por Kurama y el Rey Dragón con su esposa. Casi a media tarde se despidieron y yo Salí del templo decidida a pasarlo con mis amigas…Era el mejor día de todos…Al llegar la noche llegue al santuario y no encontré a nadie, ni siquiera a onikiri-kun y kotetsu-kun que siempre están en el templo… -Hola?...¿Me escuchan? …Mizuki?... ¿Tomoe?...Mikage-san? -Me puedes decir porque dijiste el nombre de esa serpiente primero? -T-T-Tomoe?! Ahh que alivio…creí que me encontraba sola en el templo…¿Dónde están todos? -No has respondido mi pregunta Nanami… -Tomoe…¿Dónde están todos? -Se han ido a pasear…dijeron que no tardarían pero ya se fueron hace un buen tiempo… -Que mal…y yo que pensé que lo seguiría pasando genial… -Nanami…¿Acaso conmigo te aburres? -N-No! Es solo que pensé pasarla con todos… -Bueno si quieres me voy a llamarlos—NO! Estaba avergonzada…estaba muy feliz en este día que ni siguiera me había dado cuenta que estaba con Tomoe a solas… -Ven…Nanami… Cuando llegamos al comedor vi un montón de postres y comidas que me gustaban…todo estaba tan bien elaborado y se veía tan rico… -Tomoe…tu hiciste todo eso por mi? -… Vi como Tomoe intento mirarme pero volteó hacia otro lado para que no me diera cuenta que estaba levemente rojo…eso no era de Tomoe…porque se comportaba así?...no era algo que él haria… Al probar uno de mis platos favoritos saboree algo que me hizo dar cuenta que se trataba del Tomoe de siempre… -Tomoe…esto tiene setas shitake… -Sabía que eran tus favoritas así que las puse. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y una pequeña risa maléfica. -Tomoe…ESTUPIDO ZORROOO! Arruinaste mi plato favorito… -Come y calla… además es la única comida en la que he colocado setas -Eso espero… Al terminar mi comida estaba llena y muy feliz…era el mejor día…de eso no cabía duda. –Nanami…llevas.-Ah? Cuando vi que estaba mirando mi cuello sonreí… -Ahhh hablabas de este collar? Es mi favorito…y también me puse esto… Le mostré mi peinado…quería que viera que también tenia puesto la horquilla que me regalo…tenía puesto todo lo importante para mi…y eso me hacia muy feliz.. -Nanami.. -Si Tomoe? Esperaba un "estas linda" o un " te queda bien" o lago parecido..-Estas mal peinada.. Maldito zorro…tan difícil es decir un cumplido?! -En verdad no puedes hacer nada sola… Se me acercó por atrás y empezó a manejar mi cabello…mi rostro estaba ardiendo..Recordé aquella vez en el parque de diversiones…ese día fue muy especial…en ese día me dio la horquilla con la que pase tantas cosas y tenia un gran significado para mi…-Listo Nanami…ahora si estas peinada… -Al mirarme en el espejo vi que me había hecho una media cola con una trenza al costado…ame ese peinado…-Lo ajuste con tu horquilla..te queda realmente bien… Escuche lo que escuche?! …un cumplido por parte de Tomoe?! Al voltear para verlo ya no estaba…-Tomoe?!...TOMOE?! -No seas tan escandalosa Nanami…aquí estoy. Dijo desde la cocina.-Tomoe…que haces allí? En ese momento apareció Tomoe con un pastel pequeño pero lindo…era tan…lindo! De color rosa con flores de cerezo de chocolate… -Gyahhh! Que lindo! Tomoe…tu hiciste eso?! -Acaso no me crees capaz?.-No, no es eso…pero es que tu…gracias…gracias -Nanami…y ahora porque diablos lloras?! -E-Es que…nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mi…gracias Tomoe… -Nanami… Ambos nos quedamos mirando…mi rostro estaba caliente y mis lagrimas salían sin parar…no podía evitarlo…ese era mi mejor día… Cuando vivía con mi padre, el no llegaba casa el día de mi cumpleaños probablemente era porque no me podía comprar nada…o tal vez no se acordaba…pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenia a Tomoe, el siempre se preocupó por mi…ahora tenía familia, tenía a mikage-san, mizuki, onikiri-kun y kotetsu-kun y grandes amigos como Himemiko-chan, Ami-chan y kei-chan, Kurama, el Rey Dragón y su esposa… Así es…no estaba sola… -Nanami…deja de andar en las nubes… -Disculpa Tomoe es solo que estaba recordando todo lo que pase aquí… -Haaah? y porque recordaste todo en un momento como este?... -Nanami…apúrate en soplar las velas de una buena vez.- Tomoe… Cuando vi el pastel con una hermosa vela blanca casi lloro otra vez pero me contuve porque debía pensar en mi deseo… -Y bien? , ya sabes que pedirás? Soplé las velas y la habitación se oscureció…estuve muy emocionada…pero no veía nada—Nanami…me puedes decir que pediste? -No, no te lo diré… No quería decirle que este día no acabe…era un tonto deseo…el día estaba a punto de terminar…así que si le decía se burlaría de mí.-Me vas a contar o no? -Ya te dije que no… a ver si adivinas… Ese zorro se la tendrá difícil… -Bueno espero dar en el blanco… En ese mismo instante en el que acabó de hablar se me acercó sin que me pudiera dar cuenta por la oscuridad sentí su rostro muy cerca del mio… -Tomoe…d-donde estas? -Shh…adiviné.. Nuestros labios estaban casi chocando cuando decía eso…al terminar esa frase los juntó…dejándome completamente desconcertada pero en las nubes de emoción… No puedo imaginar cuanto duró aquel instante pero de algo estoy segura…de que ese beso…fue hermosamente eterno… fin 


End file.
